I am WEAPON, I am SWORD
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: Jenova was a soldier in the army of heaven, SWORD was an invincible WEAPON. To save eachother they'd have to kill eachother. Freedom is the only thing that mantters. But not everyone can be free. Can Cloud Strife win his freedom from SWORD and Jenova?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy: This is my first atempt at a Final Fantasy VII fanfic, if things are a little different from the real story line in this, it's becouse i decided to change something. This is also my second time travel fic. people playing with time. "Swish", yay.

I'm hoping for feedback, not just that it's good, or that it sucks. If it's good tell me why, If it's not good tell me why.

I do not own any rights to final fantasy VII or any other part of the Final fantasy franchise.

* * *

Five Hundred Years Later…

Nanaki had stood atop that cliff for a long few hours since he'd first arrived. He'd run all the way to Midgar from his home in Cosmo Canyon along with his newest offspring, who despite his protests had followed him on an 'adventure' much to his displeasure. What was to be done here wouldn't be pleasant, he felt war on the horizon. Not just war but a mass of bloodshed and death. It was odd, all the years seemed to make the future feel to be within his grasps.

In the past five hundred years he'd seen more war and death than he'd ever imagined in his youth. It was almost too long ago that he'd last felt young. It must have been sometime around the first Omega WEAPON incident. Now he was walking into the place that the world now called hell, Midgar, the resting place of Jenova. From his position on the cliff he could see clearly how the city had degraded over the last five hundred years. It was covered in greens but no flowers were in sight. It almost made him laugh at how foolish they'd all been back then, Aerith had always been by their sides and they never saw her until it was almost too late.

"Stay here you two." He ordered as he moved slowly down the cliff and begun to trudge towards Midgar.

He could have been dashing across the now lush plains but he didn't seem to have it in him. He'd rather take his time than rush to meet with fate. Life had been harsh on him over the years, he'd outlived so many of his children that it was disturbing, he'd lost many lovers and even lost his hold on one form. He'd become a shape shifter not due to some experiment but rather swimming in the life-stream. Over the years he'd heard many names for it, life-stream, well-spring, quintessence and even light.

His mind wondered back to his times with avalanche and his friends. He still missed them, even after all this time. He missed Aerith who'd died at Septheroth's hands so tragically, he missed Tifa who'd fallen victim to a bus of all things, they'd all been shocked, Cloud was the worst that time. Soon afterwards Barret had mysteriously, or not so mysteriously, been shot in the head after his Marlene's accident. The girl had broken her spine and become a vegetable. Nanaki knew that the bullet had come from Barret's own arm gun. Cid had died as he reached outer space for the second time, his new rocket had been sabotaged and it blew up the moment it passed through the atmosphere. Reeve had died of cancer a few months after that. Yuffie had died in battle, she'd taken down a strange creature that reminded him far too much of Jenova.

That had just left three of the members of avalanche, Cloud, Vincent and himself. Vincent had returned to his endless sleep after he'd watched almost every friend he had die. Nanaki sometimes wondered if the man could still be alive, if anyone else could have survived the years it was defiantly Vincent. He doubted that Chaos would let his host die. As for cloud, no-one saw him after they sealed Jenova's remains deep underground. Deep under Midgar.

He turned his head up to the fallen city and begun to run towards it, he could feel the power there, it was like there was another reunion and he was being called to it. However he'd felt the pull of the reunion before, although he'd always kept silent about it, and this was different, it was more, real. It felt like it really meant something to him. The power that called to him felt so far off but so close at the same time. It was just like being face to face with a weapon, you forgot how big it really was and how far it was away.

He reached the city after a quarter hour of running, it was just as he remembered it, broken, dead and empty. It had degraded to a degree that was almost new to him, but he'd seen things like this time and time again. The streets seemed empty but he could still feel that power, it was lurking about in these streets. It scared him that what he was after was so powerful, Septheroth and Jenova didn't scare him this much. They didn't have anywhere near this level of raw power.

He could also feel Jenova amidst this intense power. It only seemed to scratch the surface of his senses, it bugged him. He was so on edge by the thoughts of Sephiroth, Jenova and a mysterious new power that he felt he'd jump at the slightest sound. He caught the slightest glimpse of movement around the corner and in an instant he was under cover. He'd hidden behind some bushes. It seemed that the other person had done the same, he didn't even see anything. He could barely hear the breathing of the other person, let alone pinpoint it.

He felt his left paw twitch, he heard it clearly in the silence, which meant that the other person here heard it as well. He tossed himself aside just as someone crashed into the bushes where he'd been. He jumped towards the other person, knocking him to the ground. However despite this the man had no difficulty getting to his feet in an instant, pushing Nanaki off of him. Nanaki growled at the figure before him, ready to pounce. Both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Nanaki? Is that you?" the man asked his voice came across as smooth as ever.

Nanaki was so dumbstruck he could only nod to start with, he was looking as a man he'd though he'd never see again, a man who had nothing left to live for when they'd last encountered. "Vincent? I, it's, why?"

"Why what?" replied Vincent in a fashion that still sent chills down his spine.

Nanaki walked closer and sniffed the man before answering. "Why are you here, can it be, that you felt it as well, the power?"

"That's it, I felt it even all the way up in the mountains of Nibilehiem. It's huge, like it's preparing to do something drastic. I feel war, I can just about touch it but it keeps slipping away. I don't know what's going on." Replied Vincent as he begun to walk down the street. Nanaki walked by his side, very glad for the part human's help.

"Hey Vincent?" said Nanaki.

"Yes." replied Vincent.

"Doesn't this almost feel like were standing right in front of a WEAPON?" Nanaki's question hung in the air for a moment, everything was silent, which was odd considering they were surrounded by greenery and where there was green there was life.

Vincent drew Cerberus, he was ready to fight. Nanaki had also taken a position, ready for combat. Vincent spoke. "Do you think a couple of old men like ourselves can beat a WEAPON?"

"Well Chaos might have a better chance but I'd rather not find out." Replied Nanaki.

The two had just turned to run when he appeared in front of them. He was a man cloaked in black, not a signal detail was revealed. But he hardly would have needed to bother with the cloak, his presence was to overpowering to ignore. All the power seemed to be originating from him.

"It all begun two and a half thousand years ago, those that we chose to call calamity appeared. The army of heaven was forged to bring the world under one definite rule. Only it didn't work quite like that, the army of heaven became a wild force. One of their most powerful soldiers, ShinRa turned into a maddened beast and took control of the army of heaven. Ten thousand metal angels fell from a great warship to do battle with the WEAPON and the Summons that had come to stop the bloodshed that was about to engulf the world. Both forces had come to the battle field, what was in your time know as the northern crater. The WEAPON, despite all their power, had lost almost all of their forces at the end of this war. Only thirteen of the WEAPON remained, all had suffered great injuries. The planet in return for their services, took them into herself and begun to heal them. Much life stream had been neutralised by the strange powers of the army of heaven. The planet healed slowly through the conversion of sunlight into life stream. This meant it took a whole thousand years for her to repair the WEAPON. All but one, her greatest WEAPON, SWORD. Originally it'd taken the planet ten thousand years to create the WEAPON, five of those ten were spent creating SWORD. It took a whole two thousand years for the planet to repair SWORD to a degree that was even useful. It took another five hundred years for SWORD to finish repairing himself. Now it's time to deal with the last two members of the army of heaven. ShinRa and Jenova will die."

As the figure finished it's monologue, a blinding white light burst forth. Nanaki and Vincent were consumed by the light. They didn't want to run, it just seemed to be like the light was calling them in. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing looks in their eyes. They were about to leave everything that had become, they could feel it. One last adventure and then they'd go to the life stream. The three would face their destiny together and change it.

* * *

Crazy: As i said earlier, to all of the people who bother to read authors notes, I'd like some feedback, just tell me what you think is done well or not so well. I don't mind critical reviews as they are the most useful. Anoying but useful. They make any smart writer thankful to the critical reveiwer. After all I can't fix my mistakes i i don't know what they are.

And for anyone who noticed that I said three at the end and not two, that's ment to be there.

Please, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy: This is the second chapter in I am WEAPON, I am SWORD. it may seem a little weird but it is not like that, it is very weird.

You'll start to understand somethings as you read this chapter only for more questions to arise. So please enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I'd be too busy making Final Fantasy XV to b bothered writing fanfiction.

* * *

The Men Who Do Anything… for the right amount of gil.

"Jenova, look at you, look at what's been done to you. If only…"

Cloud woke with a gasp, sitting up straight, the word repeating again and again, Jenova. He didn't like the word but somehow the name made him smile. It was illogical, it was insane and it drove him bloody crazy. He was pretty sure that Jenova was what was on the head that thing Sephiroth had been calling mother. He wasn't all that sure when that had happened but it had happened. Then he heard a voice, it was a voice he knew.

"Hey, what are you going to do when we get to Midgar? Anyway, we have to get some money first. Hey pops? Is there any business I can do?" said Zack, cloud was sure it was Zack, That meant that Zack had survived as well or they were both dead, he was somewhat concerned about Tifa though.

The truck they were ridding in bounced a couple of times. 'We're in a truck?'

An older mans voice replied to Zack. "What are you talking about? You should try everything when you are young. Spend your time trying things before you get old. Find your own way."

Somehow cloud felt Zacks gaze move to him. "He said we can do anything. But that doesn't really help…"

Cloud couldn't move, he couldn't speak, even thinking was rather difficult. Nothing made any sense. His head was just too fuzzy to make sense of anything or anyone. He felt something new, or was it old, or both. It felt like it was burning inside him. Was it the Mako poisoning, was it getting stronger. He didn't remember getting Mako poisoning at the reactor….

Zack interrupted his thoughts. "Aha, I've got it. I have a lot of knowledge and skills that other people don't have… Alright, I've decided, I'll open a business that does everything. I'll be a meercenary."

"Hey, were you listening to what I was saying?" Asked the driver, it amused Cloud slightly. It also amused the fire that had seemed to have taken root inside his body.

Zack just continued on as if nothing had been said at all. "Troublesome things and dangerous things, Ill do everything as long as the rewards right. I'm going to make a fortune."

A new voice joined in alongside Zacks, matching each and every word. The voice was as smooth as silk but heavy and demanding. "Hey Cloud, what are you going to do?"

The two voice went on different tangents from there. Zack continued by saying. "I'm just kidding, I wont do a thing like abandon you. We're friends right?"

The other voice took a much more radical choice of words into hand. "I'm serious Cloud, how are you going to save him, how are you going to save anyone. Tell me."

'How am I going to save Zack?' he thought, unbelieving of the silly idea that Zack needed saving.

"Yes tell me, how will you save him, or don't you know. ShinRa wants him dead. So hurry up, tell me." the voice demanded.

Cloud would have frowned if he'd been able to at the time, however he didn't have any control over his face so he just sat there and thought. 'What am I supposed to save Zack from? Zacks the one doing the saving. I'm too weak to do anything.'

"Really Cloud, you still doubt your own strength, our strengths. You are the only one Zack has left, go, remember." The voice chided.

Cloud never heard the rest of what Zack had to say, he was far to consumed by the memory that was playing out before him. It was a battle, no more of a slaughter. Soldier after soldier came rushing at Zack or barraging him with shells, it was a fools battle, they were falling like rain, blood stained the whole of the desert battle field a sickening red. Broken bodies littered the ground, some slowly being absorbed by the life stream, others just left to rot. This wasn't the battle that Cloud had imagined himself in when he'd wanted to join SOLDIER. This was horrid. In the centre of it was Zack, one against an army, it felt almost as though he'd lived this battle himself, but then again, Sephiroth might have just counted as an army.

Zack weaved through the fire and blades of his enemies, he was almost a one man army, but there was no way that even in the deepest pit of hell one man could fight a whole army. Although Zack may be able to beat many soldiers, maybe even this whole group, he'd never stand a chance when the rest of the army arrived. Cloud just knew that if she were there, she'd have been so sad. Cloud wasn't sure in the slightest who 'she' was but he knew that she'd be sad if she saw this.

Cloud could only watch and listen as his fears came to life and Zack, bit by bit, begun to get worn down by the ShinRa troops. He knew that Zack would soon fall to the massive onslaught. Zack had been saying the truth when he'd stated that the price of freedom was steep, that price was the lives of your friends. Cloud didn't want to see anymore but he couldn't stop looking. He watched as the final bullet hit home and Zack fell to the ground, all his strength almost gone.

The soldiers sure that Zack was done for made their way off, leaving the scene and the dying man. Cloud dragged himself across the red sandy ground after they had left and looked down at the dying EX-SOLDIER. Zack had blood running down the left side of his face, dots of it everywhere else. He was in a very sorry state.

"Zack?" Cloud asked softly, he wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

"For the… both of us." Zack managed to say after some effort to speak.

"Both of us?" Cloud replied slowly, hating the taste of the words on his lips, because he knew, he knew that Zack'd die soon.

Zack continued. "That's right… You're gonna."

"You're gonna?" Cloud asked.

Zack reached up and took a grip at the back of Cloud's head, pulled him down and said. "Live… You'll be… my living legacy."

Zacks arm fell away and Cloud slowly rose from his position, the right side of his face marked with Zack's blood. He could only watch as Zack picked up the Buster Sword and said. "My honour, my dreams. Their yours now."

Zack was holding the mighty blade out to Cloud. He took the blade, tentatively only for Zack to push it towards him. Cloud couldn't help but repeated what Zack had Said. "I'm your living legacy?"

With that Zack's eyes closed and Cloud knew that death had taken the man.

Cloud sat up suddenly from his position on the sandy ground as he was jerked awake by the sounds of battle. The sounds of dying men and fired rounds. The sound of steal on steal and steal in flesh. He knew those sound and he knew this place. It was the place from his dream that he'd moments ago experienced so vividly.

'It was real?' he thought standing for the first time in four years.

"Oh it was real and still is, unless you have some plan to change it. Are you going to charge on in and save your friend or are you going to cower while he dies? Are you a man or a snake?" the voice said his part so well that it seemed almost rehearsed, or he was just a really good speaker.

Cloud's hand reached over his shoulder instinctively only to find nothing there, he didn't even know why he reached over his shoulder, he never carried his gun like that. Then it hit him, he didn't need or want a gun, he needed a sword, a strong sword, a divine sword. A great sword, that was what he needed, but not just any great sword, he needed something of the greatest quality.

'I don't have anything, I'll just have to do with one of their swords.' He thoughts straightening and dashing from behind the rocks that hid him, he moved faster than his body had ever let him before, or at least to his knowledge. He ignored the shouts of shock as he passed between one soldier and another. There was only one that had what he wanted, a great sword implanted with three materia, three strong materia. Materia meant power, and power meant victory, he plucked one of the materia out of the sword before the doomed soldier could even react. He activated it in his hand without a though, an act that could easily get ones self killed.

A unseen force cut the man in two, right through the abdomens. The man was easily dead, but Cloud couldn't understand how he'd done it so easily, he could believe that Zack had done it but not him. However his body was seemingly acting with instincts that it didn't seem to remember. He already had taken up the great sword and reimplanted the materia.

Zack who was fighting the good, but desperate fight did notice the shouts of the soldiers as a blur passed through them, he also noticed the swordsman who was cut in two, and he defiantly noticed the blade of fire which had just begun to flash left, right up and down. He almost stopped but unlike his inexperienced opponents who did, he continued to fight, cutting down the fools who were in his way. Then he saw what was the source of the fire, there admit's a burning platoon stood the not so long ago, incapacitated Cloud Strife.

Cloud jumped over his opponents and landed right beside Zack, his precision and strength weren't that of an normal soldier, they were the movements of a SOLDIER. This was the level of speed the he remembered other first class SOLDIER moving at. While he may have been able to keep up with Cloud's current speed, he couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening with the flaming great sword in Cloud's hands but he could see the materia inside of it. The materia weren't like anything he'd ever seen before, while two were green and the other was blue, they weren't normal. The two green materia were brighter than any materia he'd ever seen, they literally glowed. The blue materia seemed to be charged with electricity. He could feel power building up in the materia chunk by chunk.

Cloud smiled at Zack his eyes burning bright blue. "I have a job for you, Zack Fair, mercenary who does anything. But first…"

Cloud pointed his sword to the sky, the three materia popped out and floated to the tip of the blade where they started to meld and blend. Energy burst off of them. Lightning arced out, striking many men, causing them to shack violently before falling to the sand, and fire burst out turning many more men to ashes. Lastly a large burst of light came from the point that the materia had converged to.

Zack didn't know what to make of the feelings in his body at that point, he felt like he was liquid but solid at the same time, he felt hot and cold but mostly he just felt weird. He wasn't sure if he was alive or dead, he hoped he was alive, he also hoped that Cloud was alive but he couldn't be sure, nothing made sense at that moment. Cloud had gone from having heavy mako poisoning to being perfectly healthy in less than an hour. It was unseen and unheard of. While he was sure that Cloud had been experimented on in similar ways to members of SOLDIER, there was no way that he'd just gotten that speed, strength and skill form a few, extreme experiments.

He crashed into a patch of grass suddenly, no more than three meters from him lay Cloud who had a large melted piece of metal in his right hand and a small, literally golden materia in his left. "Zack you okay?"

"I thinks so, what the fuck just happened?" Zack replied as he sat up with a struggle.

Cloud replied. "I don't have a clue, I just did what the voice told me to do. I think I'm supposed to find a vampire here or something, I'm not sure. You interested, you'll get a cut of the profit."

"What profit? You've lost it Cloud, I guess I'll have to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Sighed Zack.

Cloud nodded. "Then we're going vampire searching."

"Don't you mean hunting?" Zack asked more than slightly confused at his friends actions.

"No I mean vampire searching." Cloud afirmed.

* * *

Crazy: Well I hope you liked it, I'd love a review or two, more are welcome of course but that's that. Aren't you happy Zack lives, he didn't take out half of ShinRa's army but he still is alive at least.

Please Read & Review.


End file.
